The Genetic Factors in Birth defects project examines genetic variants for association with major birth defects. Although there is strong evidence that genetic factors play a role in many birth defects, the specific genetic problems have not been identified. This task order provides genetic data and data analysis to identify variants that are associated with birth defects. NICHD will identify birth defects of interest. The Wadsworth Center will select samples from subjects with these birth defects and extract DNA